Familiar Faces
by Frauggie
Summary: When Ludwig accidentally walks into the wrong yard on his way home to find someone that looks familiar, but is he really? 2P!NItaly x Germany T ( a little violence)


**Familiar Faces**

_So, this is a little ficlet thing I wrote based on a request since I was in the mood to write. Feel free to comment – and request more. Inspiration comes when you least expect it._

* * *

It was a long day, Ludwig admitted. He just wanted to go home, to relax, have a beer, and perhaps fall asleep even before dinner. He'd have to do the same thing all over again the next day, after all. Pushing open the gate to his house as he walked up, it took him a minute to realize that this wasn't his house. And not only wasn't his house, but he wasn't alone.

"Feliciano?" He asked once his weary eyes could make out the figure in front of him. It wasn't the face though, as the man was about the same height and build as his friend, but it was that curl that gave him away. There was a little something odd to him though, and Ludwig frowned trying to figure out just what it was. "Feliciano? Why are you-"

Before he could finish though, the other stepped up to him, and immediately Ludwig saw jsut what was so different about his man than the Feliciano he knew. First, he was much more tan, a bit more muscle to him. Next, his eyes - they weren't that soft caramel color that begged forgiveness during training sessions. No, these were a cold hard violet with an edge to them that nearly made him want to back away. The only thing stopping him was, for some reason, Ludwig could feel a small but sharp metal object on his neck, and a flash of gold. A second for his tired brain to register, and he knew it was a knife at his throat.

"Don't. Call me Feliciano," an icy voice exactly like the Feliciano's he knew slid out, smoother but all the same tones.

"Then," Ludwig challenged, not sure if he should but something deep in his chest was pounding, making the blood rush through his veins faster. "Then what shall I call you?"

The wry grin crept up on that face, the violet eyes crinkling in a jest known only to him. "Anything but that. Though, I have a particular liking to _Sir._" Ludwig gulped, unable to say more for a few seconds as the thoughts sunk in.

This man not only knew Feliciano and his habits, but he'd known of Ludwig's too? No, it had to be a coincidence. _Thump_, went his chest, and a small tingling sensation traveled to his hands and feet, spreading through his fingers and toes.

"Well? You going to speak at all? Surely the big military man isn't _scared._" Letting his knife go, he stepped up onto one of Ludwig's feet, though the German could barely register his weight. It was more the warmth he felt, as his tie was grabbed and the other's breath skimmed over his face. "I've been watching you, Ludwig." That icy voice cut through whatever haze was left though, and now that tingling turned into lightning hot waves and nerves.

"You... have?" He swallowed, hoping to get the knot that was rising in his chest back down there, though it was making things thump more than usual. _Thump thump._

"Oh, _si_." This time his voice warmed into a slithering purr as he placed another hand around the blonde's neck and thumbed over his jawline. Shoots of lighting made Ludwig again attempt to swallow, though his mouth was dry and his breathing speeding up to an irregular rate. "And I know just how... _strong_ you can be. But what I wish to know, you see. Is how _flexible_ you are."

Ludwig never got a chance to answer, his hands tied around his belt loops while he wasn't paying attention and his lips captured by the others. For a man, they were surprisingly soft, plump, and when his instinct took over and he nipped the bottom lip that pressed so firmly to his, there was a yelp, a small pain in his neck, and suddenly the man that was on top of him was gone.

Placing a hand to his neck, Ludwig saw his fingers now covered in blood and his vision swam. _Blood loss,_ he thought. _He... cut my..._ As the world went dark, the German fell to the ground, the grass underfoot cushioning his fall. Tan hands crept over him and started pulling by his feet, dragging him into the house that wasn't his. All that was left on the grass was a spotted trail ending in a small pool of red.

_"When you wake up,"_ the man cooed, tying hands and feet to a bed of black sheets. _"When you wake up, you will be all mine."_


End file.
